


Rock My World

by Daeshin0908



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daeshin0908/pseuds/Daeshin0908
Summary: One invitation from Seungri and Daesung agreed to go a rock bar with him. There he met T.O.P - the lead vocalist of a rock band and some how got so attracted to his deep voice and beautiful face.





	

It was Friday and office hour was almost over. Daesung was sitting in his cubicle, lazily closing all the files he had been working on then suddenly he saw an alert for a new Skype message.

 

**[Seungri_Lee_1212] Yo! Got tonight planned?**

**[Daesung.Kang] Nothing much. Takeout and Lego, I guess.**

**[Seungri_Lee_1212] That’s lame, dude. It’s Friday night. TGIF!!! Wanna grab some Italian food with me?**

**[Daesung.Kang] As far as I know, your mating season always starts from Friday night till the rest of weekend, doesn’t it?**

 

Daesung chuckled silently and sat up a tad straighter, looking out to where Seungri’s cubicle was, only to find his best friend making a face as he was reading the text. Seungri always disappeared on weekends, partying like crazy and doing _what-everybody-knew_.

 

**[Seungri_Lee_1212] Shut up!! You’re making me feel like I have nothing else to do but fuck around.**

**[Daesung.Kang] Oh I’m sorry. I forgot you don’t just fuck, you also get fucked.**

**[Seungri_Lee_1212] Dickface >“<. Since when did you become this sassy?**

**[Daesung.Kang] That’s the perk of being your best friend.**

**[Seungri_Lee_1212] Fuck you >“<**

**[Seungri_Lee_1212] So how does Italian food sound?**

 

Daesung bit his lower lip, thinking about Seungri’s suggestion. It had been a crazy week with huge workload and he had wanted nothing than a peaceful night when he could enjoy himself without any deadline chasing his ass off. But hanging out with his best buddy was not a bad option, actually it was always fun spending time with Seungri, and Deasung really needed to free his mind after dealing with a bunch of hectic projects. So, after a few minutes considering, he decided to give Seungri a yes.

 

They went to a small Italian restaurant downtown, stuffed their bellies with some grilled chicken breasts and lasagna with salmon. When they footed the bill, the night was still young and Seungri recommended a bar nearby which he was very fond of.

“Come on. Going home this early on a beautiful Friday night is a sin.”

“Just spit it. You got ditched, didn’t you?” Daesung elbowed the shorter man in the stomach, earning himself a loud squeak.

“You know me so well, dude.” Seungri bended forward due to the attack, but grinned widely. “But this place is really good. Beer tastes nice and they perform all rock songs there. You like rock, don’t you? They cover all good songs there.”

Once again, Daesung gave Seungri a nod.

 

—————

 

The place was called Blast’s. It was not very big but quite packed with people. The air was thick with smoke and the scent of beer. There was a small stage in front of the bar where Daesung could see a drum set, some guitars and a mic stand. It was a tribute night to AC/DC, as stated on the black board outside.

They sat at a table to the left of the stage, drinking a kind of fresh beer that was made by the bar owner. To Daesung’s surprise, Seungri was not wrong when he said the beer here taste good. Daesung quickly felt comfortable here in Blast’s, because it was nothing like the places which his friend often took him too. He was not very fond of those clubs which were dark and musty, full of loud, weird electronic music played by DJs, packed with people poorly dressed and busy grinding their crotches together.

When they were drinking their second round of beer, there was some noise coming from the stage. Spotlights started lighting up and some guys stepped on the stage. People clapped their hands to welcome the band, some whistled and some even stopped drinking and moved to stand in front of the performing area for a better view. The band seemed to be quite popular in this bar.

Daesung took a sip from his large glass, eyeing the men who were going to perform. The bassist had a weird hair style which looked like he had washed his hair without drying it and immediately rushed here. The guitarist was so skinny that even the guitar itself seemed bigger than him. He dressed in a simple loose tank top which revealed most of his upper body his pale skin was like a canvas with a lot of tattoos. Weird, but Daesung had to admit, that boy looked very fine. He then averted his attention to the drummer of the band who sat behind a big drum set, hiding himself under a snap back and a pair of shades. Having found no impression on the man with two wooden sticks, Daesung shifted his focus back to the beer he was enjoying. He took a long gulp of the golden liquid; let it running from his tongue down to his throat, cooling him off and softening his whole body up. That was when he heard a voice speaking on the stage.

 

“Good evening Blast’s.”

 

The voice was deep, rich, husky and it belonged to, undoubtedly, the vocalist of the band tonight. Having been a so-called rock fan for quite a while, Daesung was no strange to the kind of raucous, harsh and screaming-like voices that rockers usually had. But those voices were all made through a long period of training so hard, unlike the voice he had heard just now.

Daesung put his beer down, immediately looked up to find the owner of the voice which caught his attention. Standing in the center of the stage was a man, probably a few years older than him, who was so tall, firm and so ready-to-rock with all Dr. Marten boots, skinny jeans, leather jacket and nail encrusted bracelets. His hair was dyed silver blonde and slicked up, his brown eyes were strong and intense, and the smoky eyeliner made them even fiercer. Placing one hand on the mic stand, with a cigarette lying loosely between his thin lips, the singer scanned all over the audiences, waiting for the cheering. Daesung might be imagining, but he felt like the gaze lingered on him for more than some seconds.

 

“Hey, I’m T.O.P. I’ll make this a night you will never forget.”

 

He took a long drag from his cigarette, then dropped it on the floor. The drummer counted off and the music started. The first song was “Highway to Hell”. It was just an amateur cover, but Seunghyun’s singing voice was one of a kind. He didn’t resemble AC/DC, he had his own way of performing the song, and it was truly unique. The stage was so small and simple, but the strong, powerful aura from T.O.P leveled it up, making it magnificent.

 

_Living easy_

_Living free_

_Season ticket on a one way drive_

_Asking nothing_

_Leave me be_

_Taking everything in my stride_

_Don’t need reason_

_Don’t need rhyme…_

 

The crowd gathering in front of the stage was getting bigger. They put their fists up in the air, cheering loudly as T.O.P wailed into the mic, jumping around and working his rich, baritone voice. He was definitely setting everyone on fire.

Seungri seemed so high on the music. He screamed at Daesung’s ear “He is so fucking lit” and shoved Daesung off the tool he was sitting on, dragging him closer to the stage. They blended into the full package of people, singing along the song, banging their heads up and down, waving their hands until sweat drenched their shirts.

T.O.P and his band were not technically good, but they rocked the stage like they meant it. There was so much rawness, roughness, passion in their spirit and T.O.P’s presence itself was enough to make the crowd go wild. His voice, his eyes, his gestures were so strong that they captivated Daesung’s heart and mind, spinning him like he was caught in in the core of a hurricane.

 

_Yes that man is fucking captivating._

 

Later that night, when Daesung was tucked warmly under his comforter, smart phone in his hand and headphone over his ears, he browsed through Youtube to listen again all songs he had heard earlier. But even AC/DC themselves couldn’t give him the feels he got when he watched T.O.P performing.

 

_T.O.P_

_T.O.P_

_T.O.P_

 

His deep voice as he sang and talked, his long legs as he bounced up and down, his alluring lips as he smiled or sucked his cigarettes, his slender fingers wrapping around the mic. And his beautiful smokey eyes which, might or might not, directed to and lingered on Daesung’s face more than a few times.

In the darkness of the room, with a mind filled with images of the rocker at Blast’s, Daesung found himself blushing and going hard like a teen boy thinking about his crush.

 

—————

 

Came Saturday and Daesung really wanted to go back to Blast’s. He didn’t have a date or a plan follow. So if T.O.P was gonna sing tonight as well, he guessed he could spend an entire evening there and have some fun. So he grabbed the phone and text Seungri.

 

**“Hey, wanna hang out at Blast’s tonight?”**

 

It took him half an hour to receive a reply.

 

**“Sorry dude. Mating season has started!”**

**“Beers on me?”** Daesung offered in the message.

**“Nice try, Mister Kang.”**

**“Come on. You can’t dump your best friend just to get your dick feel good.”**

**“Seriously dude, you like T.O.P that much? And it’s my ass this time kkkk”**

**“Cut the shit. I just want to out and do something other than Lego on Saturday night.”**

**“You should’ve seen yourself last night. You practically drooled on that guy. You almost dropped you jaw on the floor.”**

 

Daesung sent the last text with **“Fuck you asshole”** and tossed the phone aside. He buried his red face in his hands, cursing his best friend to the moon and back. There was no way he could be that obsessed about a singer at a bar.

 

_No fucking way._

 

So he threw himself onto his bed with a book in hand. Books had always been his hobby, and he would read the night away like he had done hundreds of nights ago. He could have fun on his own, without Seungri.

 

Without T.O.P!

 

But then, something was off. Something was clearly missing. Books were boring as hell, so was Lego. And by the time the clock struck nine, Daesung left his home for Blast’s.

 

He arrived at the bar twenty minutes later, only to find a girl with a pixie hair was singing there. Feeling a bit disappointed, Daesung order a glass of beer and sat a table far from the stage. When a waiter came to deliver his beer, Daesung asked.

 

“Excuse me, is T.O.P performing tonight?”

“T.O.P? Yes, he is, after two or three other bands, if I’m not mistaken, Sir.”

 

The brunette nodded at the answer, desperately trying not to look so gleeful at the fact that his favorite singer was really going to perform. But he probably failed as the waiter winked at him before leaving.

 

“He’s worth the wait, right?”

 

Was his favor for T.O.P that obvious? Daesung flushed and he hated himself for that. He blamed it all on Seungri for saying weird things and making him awkward like this. It was just a minor admiration for someone who sang well, he assured himself silently.

_Or was it?_

 

 

It was a little past ten thirty, and Daesung’s fourth round of drinks when T.O.P’s came out. There were still the skinny guitarist, the freaky-haired bassist, the mysterious drummer and then there was the gorgeous T.O.P.

The crowded cheered particularly loud when T.O.P stepped on the stage, looking flawless in a white shirt and faded jeans. Deasung fought his way as close to the performing area as he could, ignoring the new glass of fresh he had just order and barely touched. T.O.P shone as bright as a star under the spotlight, and simply breathtaking when he smiled just enough to show his dimples and said.

 

“Good evening Blast’s. Are you ready for an awesome night with me?”

 

The crowd screamed out a yes, waving their hands happily in the air. But Daesung didn’t. He wasn’t ready to a hard thud in his chest when he saw T.O.P smirked mischievously and exactly at him. He almost forgot to breathe when T.O.P turned to his direction, eyeing him for a while before counting off to the first song.

The band did even better than yesterday night. They owned the stage and turned it into a playground with their audiences. People held each other’s hands, grabbed each other’s shoulders, shouted, screamed, danced and jumped around together. Standing among the hyped mob, Daesung fixed his focus on the lead singer. T.O.P’s voice rocked him up, twirled him around, gave him such pleasurable energy that he felt like he was fully charged and ready to be drained; meanwhile T.O.P’s eyes sent shivers down his spine, making him go weak and willing to comply.

Daesung was just so thrilled under T.O.P’s appearance.

 

By the time the show was over, Daesung, as well as all other audiences, was totally worn out but happy and satisfied.

 

High on the music, tipsy on the beer, intoxicated on T.O.P, Daesung became bold enough to leave some tip along with his namecard in the tip box for the bands that performed at the bar. On the other side of the card, he wrote down some words.

 

**“Never been impressed with someone’s voice so much as I am now with yours. Thank you for an amazing night, T.O.P.**

**You rock!!!**

**\- Daesung-“**

 

—————

 

A new week came with a new bunch of projects, deadlines and a big pile of “fuck you” that Daesung threw at Seungri’s face everytime the younger teased him about him fanboying T.O.P. Seungri never knew how to stop when it came to teasing and mocking others, and Daesung happened to be his best friend, also known as his favorite target. Seungri kept asking stupid questions, making up shameless scenarios that could possibly happen between T.O.P and Daesung at lunch time, tea break or even in Skype messages or emails. It annoyed Daesung to the point that he threatened to show everyone in the office the clip of Seungri having a shower and only then did Seungri stop.

Obviously Seungri made him irritated, but more embarrassed, because he himself had thought about more than half of those scenarios with T.O.P. He had let his imagination run wild and he was so flustered by that. Besides, it had been days since he left T.O.P his namecard and there was not any reply. He just meant to express his thankfulness for good music; he also knew that T.O.P definitely got a lot of notes, letters and presents from his audiences. A man who was that beautiful would probably have a long line of guys and girls waiting to have his attention. Daesung was aware of that, but still there was a slight disappointment.

Friday rolled on and before he knew it, it was already 5pm. Daesung was languidly filling in his weekly report when a new text message came.

 

**“I’m rocking Blast’s tonight at nine. Think you could be up for a coffee after that? – T.O.P”**

 

Daesung thought he was daydreaming, but after staring at the phone screen for five minutes and reading the short message, Daesung realized it was true. He texted back a yes to the rocker, quickly finished and sent his weekly report and stormed out of the office, not giving a shit on a surprised Seungri who was calling his name.

Daesung arrived at Blast’s at ten to nine. He grabbed a beer at the bar and chose to stand in a corner far from the stage. He wondered if T.O.P knew the face of who sent him the namecard.

At nine o’clock sharp, T.O.P stepped on the stage in the cheer of the whole Blast’s. He said his usual greeting, and paused to scan his eyes through the crowd, seemingly searched for something. Daesung’s heart stopped beating the moment T.O.P’s eyes met his. The fierce gaze turned softer, and there was a hint of a smirk on his sculpted face. Daesung felt his whole body turning weak and hot.

 

T.O.P noticed his presence.

 

The performance ended in a roar of scream and applause. People were half whining for more of T.O.P’s singing, half expecting to see the next band. Daesung moved from the performing area to the bar, grabbing some napkins to wipe the sweat off. He was about to fish out his phone to see whether T.O.P had texted him or not then he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder.

 

“Daesung?”

 

Turning around, he saw T.O.P was standing right in front of him. In the chaos of Blast’s, his soft eyes and dimple smile were all on him and him only. Daesung found himself whispered back, nearly inaudible.

 

“T.O.P…”

 

“Shall we go now?” The rocker tilted his head towards the entrance direction and Daesung nodded.

 

 

T.O.P took him to a nearby coffee shop, sitting down across each other with two large ice Americanos.

“You enjoy the show tonight, Daesung?” T.O.P took a sip from his coffee and asked. His voice was rough, deep and honey thick, pretty much like a glass of Americano.

“I did, but not the whole show. I got to see only your part, T.O.P?”

The blonde rocker chuckled at Daesung’s witty answer and Daesung noted himself that not just songs but every sound T.O.P made was wonderful.

“The name is Seunghyun Choi. I’m embarrassed being called T.O.P outside the stage.”

He didn’t look really embarrassed in Daesung’s opinion, but he did look stunning. Makeup removed, Seunghyun seemed less wild and fierce but still sharp and irresistibly handsome. Everytime he spoke up or stared deeply into Daesung’s eyes, the brunette felt his throat dry and his heart pounding like it was in a race.

 

“So… the namecard… how did you know it was me? There were like hundreds of people out there in Blast’s…” Daesung asked, trying not to sound so curious.

“It was you and I just knew it.” Seunghyun replied short and sweet. His eyes made a playful wink at Daesung and it took everything in his power to not throw himself at the gorgeous rocker.

 

Daesung had never had this kind of chemistry towards someone he barely knew about, never had the tingling feeling inside his heart this quick and hard. But Seunghyun, with every heated gaze, longing stare, lip tight smile or soft brush of legs under the table, rocked his entire world. Seunghyun was the very first person who could make him smile shyly, cheeks painted in pink and at the same time, burn his body with wanting and anticipation.

 

They talked for so long, and casually flirted with each other. Daesung found out that the rocker and him had quite a lot in common. He also knew that singing at Blast’s was not Seunghyun’s occupation. He was doing his PhD in Visual Arts and playing in a rock band was just a hobby, a passion that he shared with some of his closest friends. Seunghyun was like a source of fun when he could turn from a cute dork with lame jokes into a charismatic smartass who talked art and made art. He inspired and intrigued Daesung in a tempting way that he would, if possible, spend all of his time being with Seunghyun, getting to know everything about him, doing whatever with him.

It was not until the coffee shop announced their close time, Daesung and Seunghyun reluctantly stood up and footed the bill. Before they parted ways, the rocker suddenly leaned in and pressed a light kiss on Daesung’s hair, murmuring into his ear.

 

“I’ll be at Blast’s again on tomorrow night, but I won’t finish until midnight. Would you like to wait for me then?”

 

Daesung could do nothing but nodded head.

 

_You’re always worth the wait._

 

—————

 

They both got in a cab after the show had ended and Daesung gave the driver his address. He hoped to spend more time with the rocker and he was more than glad that Seunghyun had offered to take him home. Daesung was giddy to the point that he couldn’t stop giggling and blushing. Blamed it on the beer at Blast’s, or the very good performance of Seunghyun and the band a few hours ago, or more particularly, Seunghyun’s deep voice, Seunghyun’s beautiful eyes, Seunghyun’s flirting, Seunghyun’s everything.

It would be an understatement if saying the ride home with Seunghyun was fun, because it was certainly much more than that. Seunghyun’s lame jokes managed to make Daesung laugh like an idiot, Seunghyun’s soft, longing gaze scanned Daesung’s whole body, making his heart flutter. Sometimes, when the cab took a sudden turn, their shoulders would bump, their arms would touch Daesung hoped the slight skinship would last a little bit longer. But what Daesung liked most about Seunghyun was his voice his rich, alluring baritone voice coming from the thin lips always knew how to send shiver down his spines, straight to his dick. Daesung had a hard time forcing himself not to get a boner whenever Seunghyun leaned in to whisper something to his ears. And the older men seemed to know that well, because he did that quite more often than necessary, with a mischievous smile on his face.

 

“Would you like to come in for a while?” Daesung asked Seunghyun when they reached his doorstep.

“What do you have to offer?” Seunghyun smirked at the boy in front of him.

“Well, I’ve got good wine. But if you want beer, I think I can grab some at a convenient store nearby.” Daesung bit his lower lip, wetting it with his tongue and he could feel Seunghyun was staring at his act.

“I like wine. And I guess I’ll definitely find _more_ in the house.” The rocker winked, letting himself be led inside.

 

 

One third of an Opus One wine bottle, Daesung and Seunghyun sat together on the couch in Daesung’s living room with a large space between them.

One more round and they shifted themselves a tad closer.

Ten minutes passed, Seunghyun leaned over to refill the younger’s glass, and Daesung scooted more toward the other man’s side to take his drink. Now they were literally side by side, just merely an inch apart.

“I’ve become a fan of yours, I think. I really like your voice, it keeps echoing in my head.”

“What else in me do you like?”

Daesung blushed hard. Seunghyun was so bold and there was no way he could tell the other that he came to like his everything.

“I like to see you when you’re singing. The way you belt your notes, your gesture when you’re feeling the music, your stage presence, your eyes… all is just so tempting.”

Seunghyun chuckled lightly at Daesung’s words. He invaded the younger’s personal space, placing one hand on his thigh.

“S-Seunghyun…”

“Tell me. I’m not on the stage right now. I’m not holding a microphone, nor wearing any make up, lenses or bracelets. No spotlights on me. I’m being Seunghyun, not T.O.P. Do you like me too?”

Daesung looked at the man that was now practically sticking to his side. His eyes were soft and full of affection, his hand was gently caressing his thigh, and his cologne was embracing Daesung, making him giddy and breathless.

Daesung wanted to turn away to hide his red cheeks, to steady his heartbeat, and stop himself from being aroused under Seunghyun’s touch. But the rocker was so alluring that he couldn’t even break eye contact. He felt like he was drowning in Seunghyun’s intense gaze.

“I-I…You must be drunk, Seunghyun…” Daesung stuttered. His tongue didn’t work well as he wanted it to.

“I am drunk, Daesung. _On you_.”

 

Seunghyun slid an arm around Daesung’s waist, pulling him onto his lap. His nipped at the younger’s earlobe, whispering words to him.

“You might not have known it, but I got my eyes on you right on the first time you came to Blast’s.” His breath was hot on Daesung’s skin as he left the earlobe and traveled down along his jawline. His other hand found Daesung’s, intertwining their fingers.

“You were standing among a crazy crowd, but somehow you glowed like angel under the light of his halo. I could see your sweat running down your long neck and I swear that was the most seductive thing I’d ever seen. What’s more? Yeah, you, you with your nice body swaying, your plump lips humming along the words I was singing. Gosh, I almost forgot the lyrics just seeing you like that.”

Daesung wanted to say something sweet to Seunghyun, wanted to let him know that he couldn’t stop thinking about the blonde since the moment he heard his deep voice. But right now, Daesung was too lost in the sensation that Seunghyun gave him to function his tongue.

“You probably didn’t know how happy I was when I saw you at Blast’s again. And I was fucking thrilled reading the little note you sent me. Yes, I knew it was you, gorgeous.”

On Seunghyun’s lap, Daesung was near tears because of happiness. The fabulous man that he held admiration and affection for was now confessing mutual feelings to him. Circling his arms around the older’s neck, Daesung glued their foreheads together, rubbing his nose on Seunghyun’s.

“I never thought that I could be any grateful to the brat-slash-best-friend of mine Seungri, until he took me to Blast’s that goddamn Friday. Because that was when I met you, Seunghyun. You didn’t just sing, you practically rocked my world.”

Daesung sensed desire flood in him when Seunghyun’s grip on his thigh tighten and the arm around his waist pulled him closer until their chests collided.

“I’ve waited long enough. Please tell me I can have you lips right now.”

Daesung silently thanked God that he was sitting the blonde’s lap, because he legs totally went weak and all he could manage was murmuring “You can have all of me right now”. And that was a cue for Seunghyun to dive in and seal their lips together.

 

 

Pretty quick the kiss turned hotter with a lot of tongue. It was not a fight for dominance, it was more like a dance in which Seunghyun led him, guided him to enjoy an intimate, yet so sensual exploration. Seunghyun tasted like wine and mint cigarette, simply so amazing and addictive that Daesung wondered why they hadn’t kissed sooner.

Daesung sensed desire lance through his whole body when the rocker buried his face in his neck, sucking and licking his collarbone. Seunghyun’s tongue laving at his sensitive skin so skillfully, Seunghyun’s hands roved over his back, lightly stroking his skin.

Daesung was never passive in bed, and with Seunghyun being so beautiful, so hungry in front of him right now, he became bolder than ever. Tilting his neck, Daesung gave his rocker more flesh to mark, more sweat to taste and more moan to be heard. He put his two hands on Seunghyun’s chest, caressing it before playing with the two hardening nibbles.

Seunghyun’s breath came out as a groan into Daesung’s neck when the younger squeezed the two pink buds. He wrapped his long fingers around the slender waist, digging deep into the bones, pulling their crotches firmly closer. Daesung rolled his hips, creating such delicious friction that Seunghyun gritted his teeth in pleasure.

“Gosh how can I restrain myself from you?”

“You know you don’t have to.” Daesung mumbled in return and the next thing he knew was himself pinned onto his sofa, in his living room with Seunghyun hovering on top of him. They were totally naked and the Seunghyun was literally eating his mouth while slowly moving his fingers down the quivering, taut body. By the time Seunghyun nuzzled into his public hair, Daesung felt his own frame tremble. Kisses upon kisses were placed up and down Daesung’s inner thighs, and finally when the rocker swallowed all of him, Daesung cried out in excitement.

Seunghyun was giving so much for Daesung, and the younger wanted him to have the equal, if not more, of the pleasure he was enjoying. So, he rolled and turned both of them over until they were settled in sixty nine position, and Daesung eagerly took Seunghyun’s hot length into his watering mouth. It was perfect this way, when he was riding Seunghyun’s face, and at the same time, sliding Seunghyun’s cock in and out of his mouth, tasting his sweet precum. Seunghyun’s blowjob was incredible as he knew exactly when to suck, when to lick and when to naughtily play with just the tip of cock despite the fact that it was the very first time they did it together. Daesung made sure he was doing wonders to the blonde as well, as everytime he let the big shaft hit the back of his throat, he could hear a deep growl of the older, and his long fingers tightened around his butt cheeks, nails digging deep into the flesh. They came almost together after a while, sated but still up for more.

Somehow they managed to stumble to Daesung’s bedroom, and spent hours exploring and worshiping each other’s body on his bed. Daesung had thought the blonde rocker looked the best under the spotlight singing his heart out, but not until this moment did Daesung realize that he had been so wrong. Seunghyun was lying above him, sweating and panting as his lips and fingers sank in every inch of Daesung’s body. His hair was damped, his chest was broad and muscles was toned, his pale skin slicked and glowed in the dim light of the room, he looked pretty much like a wild and beautiful beast. Never once did he tear his eyes of Daesung’s and the younger felt like he was melted into that brown ocean. Daesung was already naked, but Seunghyun’s so soft yet so wanting gaze even stripped him to the barest of his entire being, making him flushed and exposed, magically waking up the places inside him that he himself didn’t even know.

Daesung was sure he was a moaning mess as well, when he was writhing under the rocker’s touch. He choked on his breath as Seunghyun finally entered him with just one thrust. His cock fit perfectly inside Daesung’s tight hole as if that was the one and only place where it belonged. He stayed still in the heat of Daesung’s body while leaning down to kiss him chastely on the lips, easing the uncomfortableness of the intrusion. When he felt Daesung smile against his lips, Seunghyun started rocking his hips back and forth. The pace was slow and steady at first, but then his thrusts were getting harder and faster. Daesung’s locked his ankles around the other’s waist, pushing him deeper down in him and Seunghyun’s groaned harshly into his mouth.

“Oh God, Daesung, you feel amazing…”

“More…Seunghyun… give me more”. Daesung begged breathily and erotically, his hands reached out to cup at the older’s ass, squeezing them hard.

“I… ah…” Seunghyun grunted and increased his pace. “… I’ll give you the world.”

“Jesus you’re so good, Seunghyun. I-I can let you fuck me again and again, until I’m worn out and I still want more.”

Seunghyun pounded him harder, at an incredible speed. He sunk his teeth into Daesung’s shoulder, making him shudder every time the head of his cock caught on the rim of the sweet ass before sliding back in. He growled shamelessly, managed to hit the prostate of the younger again and again, taking him closer to oblivion with each thrust. When Seunghyun felt the inner walls start clenching, he grabbed the neglected, hard cock in front of him and pumped it. They came, their cocks spilled like endlessly, hot and wet cum mixed between their stomachs.

 

They had more rounds later, and Daesung lost counts of how many times he came, probably a lot more than what he usually had on a weekly basis. Seunghyun was everything in his mind and he couldn’t get enough of how warm Seunghyun’s skin felt against his own, how sweet his name sounded from Seunghyun’s inviting lips, how rhythmic their bodies worked together. Seunghyun took him again and again, in every way he wanted to, up front and from behind; he also let Daesung rode him to oblivion. Every orgasm Seunghyun gave him was fantastic, like they had known each other since forever.

 

Like they belonged together.

 

—————

 

Daesung woke up to warmth spreading over his entire body, as he realized Seunghyun was spooning him close, their legs tangled, their fingers laced and placed on Daesung’s belly. A blush crept through his cheeks as he rolled over and met a pair of brown eyes.

“Good morning.” Seunghyun murmured, leaning over to press a light kiss on Daesung’s head.

Daesung hummed in response before finding his lips formed a shy and awkward grin. This after-sex intimacy wasn’t something he was familiar with recently, but somehow sent butterflies into his stomach.

“Too sore to speak?” Seunghyun smirked at him

“It was your entire fault.” Daesung pouted, wanting to release his hand from Seunghyun’s. But the older tighten the lock between their fingers.

“Shouldn’t you be half responsible for that? You kept asking for more.”

“Shut up. It’s too early in the day to tease me.” Daesung kicked him in the shin, blushing hard. But he admitted silently that he was sore. His legs felt so weak that he didn’t want to get up from the bed. Besides, Seunghyun’s warmth was too hard to resist, so he just lied still, feeling it and enjoying it.

“I thought you would have been gone when I woke up.” Daesung said, after a long moment of silence.

“I don’t hit and run.” The naked man beside him replied simple and gave his hand a small squeeze.

“Isn’t it what rockers like to do? Pick a fan, get in his pants and then leave?”

Seunghyun sighed. He used his free hand to lift Deasung’s chin up, staring deeply into his eyes.

“Listen. It’s perfect, last night and now. And I really want to have more of it. Not just more sex, I mean I want us to last longer.”

Daesung’s heart soared upon hearing what Seunghyun just said. He had met the rocker and got attracted to his singing, his presence on stage. Then they talked, flirted and finally ended up sharing a goddamn hot night together. That would be a pretty cliché scenario, but Seunghyun didn’t disappear after just a few fucks. There were much more longing and affectionate between them than just a random hook-up. Seunghyun somehow charmed his way in Daesung’s heart and mind, rocked his world, made him crave for more.

“I want that too, Seunghyun—” Daesung said softly, lash fluttering and cheeks burning even hotter. “—from the first time I saw you, and I want it more now.”

Seunghyun smiled wide, his eyes glittered and his dimples showed. He pulled Daesung into his embrace, placing tiny kisses on the ruffled hair of his new found angel.

“I like T.O.P – the rocker, fierce and glamorous. I’ve become a fan of his temptingly deep voice. But I like Seunghyun – the dork even more, and I would like to have him all to myself. I hope that this is enough of an answer to your question last night.”

Seunghyun pinned him deeper into the sheet, capturing his mouth in a sloppy, deep kiss. His hands cupped Daesung’s face endearingly and he smiled into his now-boyfriend’s lips.

“Definitely, babe.”


End file.
